


Aoi

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Aoi

Ruki PoV

I always wondered what I would say when I saw you again some day. We were once in the same band, we knew the same people and hung out in the same spots. So I knew this day would come but what I didn't know was that it would come soon.

I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he fed pieces of food to his new lover. There was nowhere to hide and I knew that he had seen me. I tried to turn away and pretend that I hadn't seen him but was too late. His hand shot up as he waved me over. I walked over to his table. My legs felt like jelly and my heart beat raced. I hadn't seen Aoi since THAT day and it made me all the more anxious. Was he still mad at me?

I reached the table and just kinda lingered at it not really knowing what to do. Aoi's new lover studied me and I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable under his sharp gaze. Aoi flashed that dazzling smile at me and gestured for me to sit down. I took the seat at the head of the table as I wanted to be no where near Aoi and his boyfriend. He introduced me to him and carried on talking about random things that had nothing much to do about anything. I tried to focus, I really did but my mind kept getting lost somewhere else.

I remember the way he used to kiss me. I remember his good night and good morning texts. God, those really made my day! I remember the way he used to cuddle me after sex. The way he used to completely dominate me and make me scream. The way he cared about me, the way he hugged me. Our little backstage fucks and public sex. The thrill it gave me of being found out but most of all, I remember the way he loved me. But those thought were just memories now. Memories that won't be relieved, memories that couldn't be relieved.

I watched the younger boy snuggle into Aoi's body and almost immediately Aoi wrapped his hands tighter around his waist. As if claiming him as his own. My heart contracted in my chest at the sight.

I broke up with him but why do I feel so... empty inside?


End file.
